Wolfram Alpha™ is an answer engine developed by Wolfram Research. It can answer factual queries directly with answers from its structured knowledge bases. For example, query “Where's Canada's capital?” returns answer “Ottawa”. It is used to power Siri™, intelligent personal assistant developed by Apple™, and S Voice™, counterpart developed by Samsung™.
Yet when asked the same question in another language, for example in Chinese, “? (Where's Canada's capital?)”, Wolfram Alpha does not know how to interpret the question. Even Siri™, which supports the Chinese language, cannot answer the question and returns a list of search results from the Web instead. Accordingly, there is a need to build an open domain question answering (QA) system that can answer such questions in languages other than English.